The Surprise
by LazyHaru
Summary: How about instead of Tamaki's mother becoming confine she was instead sent to America for treatment where she was not allowed to leave or contact Tamaki. Unfortunately(or Fortunately) a rich American Bachelor fell in love with her. They got married in secret and had a child. That child's name was Paige and she was Tamaki's half sister. (more inside)
1. Enter Paige!

**Summary-How about instead of Tamaki's mother becoming confine she was instead sent to America for treatment where she was not allowed to leave or contact Tamaki. Unfortunately(or Fortunately) a rich American Bachelor fell in love with her. They got married in secret and had a child. That child's name was Paige and she was Tamaki's half sister. ( Now Tamaki left his mother when he was 14 but i changed it so Paige could fit in the story. IN this story he left his mother when he was 6)**

**Disclaimer-I do NOT own any of the characters except Paige and her father (with the butler and a few others)**

She watched the ball as it got closer. Her hands tensing on the bat. Her eyes narrowing in concentration . She was aware of everything. The sweat trickling slowly down her face as the sun glowed down on her. The ball getting closer. It was just a couple feet away. She swung the bat. It was the perfect shot. She dropped the bat as she began to run doing the Home Run. Her teammates swarmed her congratulating her.

It was America 2002, and They had just won the the Championships for the girls Little League. When She finally got away from my teammates she went toward their rival team.

"Hey!"

She called to the other teams ace player Maya Li. Maya had short black hair and dark brown eyes and was tall for a 13 year old girl. Maya Li had been her best friend since grade school. Maya was 2 years older than her but since the girl(Paige) was extremely smart she skipped two grades into 7th grade.

"Nice throw been practicing?" she asked teasing Maya.

" A bit" Maya replayed "How about you, been practicing?"

"You know it!" the girl(Paige) said with a grin.

The girls chatted a little more laughing and giggling. Maya's mom took them out to Ice cream congratulating Paige on her victory. There was no hard feelings between the two best friends as they new that nothing could ever get in the way of their friendship(certainly not a little game of Softball).

Pretty soon it was late and they had to get Paige back to her house. They dropped her off at the mansion( and yes I said mansion) and drove off. They girl walked through the door saying hello to their butler Paul and went inside. Her parents were eating dinner her mother(Anne-Sophia Adrien) and her father(Alexander Adrien).

Paige had amazing parents especially her mom. Her mom's real name was Anne-Sophia de Grantaine and was from a respected family in France. Her mother had told her many stories of France. One of Paige's favorite was when she would talk about her son that she had there. His name was Tamaki Suoh or as they would say in Japan Suoh Tamaki. For that was where her son was in Japan. The father of her half brother Yuzuru Suoh had took him or more properly it was his mom(the grandma). Her mother hadn't seen her soon for 11 years. She could tell her mother missed him dearly. The more Anne-Sophia talked about Tamaki the more she, herself became captivated about him(her big brother). Oh how she wished that she could meet him and that her mother could see her darling son again. But alas growing up Paige new that could never happen(or so she thought).

Paige walked into the dinning room and sat down at the table.

"Good Evening Father, Mother"

She sat down next to them.

" Good evening"

"Good evening Paige"

They both answered.

Paige waited a few seconds before finally giving them the big news.

" So Mom, Dad guess what!"

They both chuckled.

"What?"

"_**My team and I won the championships of the state in Softball!**_**"**

"That's wonderful Dear but Paige" her mother in all her grace and beauty said.

Paige had talked over her mother still excited about the game. Making sounds as she described it animatedly.

"_**And it was amazing! The ball came flying towards me and I hit it at just the right moment and PSHHH! HOME RUN!"**_

" And that's great but Paige"

"**_And all my teammates congratulated me and it was awesome!"_**

" _But Paige"_

" **_And then me and Maya Li _she was on the other sides team you know _had went out and got Ice cream! And we laughed and and and..._**

"_PAIGE!"_

"_**And it was AWESOM**__-_what?_"_

By the time Paige had stopped talking her father was laughing so hard that it was hard to believe he could still breathe.

Her mother smiled kindly and said

"Paige your Father and I have something we would like you to hear. We are happy that you won the game and over-joyed that you had so much fun but we must talk to you."

Paige nodded and sat down. Her mother took a deep breath and began.

" You know how many times I have told you about your half-brother yes?"

"Yes"

" Well your father and I have done some talking and we have come to a conclusion."

Paige leaned in holding her breathe wondering what they were going to say.

"We want you to meet your brother. You are going to Japan."

* * *

**Yay! So this was my first fanfic that i ever wrote... i didn't do much on it but it was still there anyway so the story was a great idea and i had so much that i wanted to do with this that decided to re-write this story and continue writing it! **

** So please tell me what you think of the NEW and RE-WRITTEN FIRST CHAPTER OF THE STORY "SURPRISE!"**

**XDD Lol**


	2. Just stuff

Profile!

Name Paige Adrien

Age-11

Nationality- American French

Hair-Blonde

Eyes-Purple/Pink

Height-5.3ft

weight-110lb.

Personality- Now thats hard. Paige has many different personalities. She can be playful. She can be funny. She can be badass. She can be annoying. Its just on how you view her.

I would like to warn you all before hand that i am not a very (plan person) I don't like schedule things ahead of time since who knows what will happen plus i hate deadlines and for me planning something that has to be done by a certain time feels like a deadline.

One other thing i have to say is that im not motivated.I have very little motivation and for fanfiction the only motivation i get is through my friends and through reviews. Now if you want me to update the story you have to review. If you don't then (how in the hell am i supposed to tell if you like it or not and whether you think is good or bad) Im not psychic(though i wish i was) i can't tell your thoughts or what your feeling. So please! If you want me to update then your gonna have to review.

Sorry i had to go on and ruin your day with something as annoying as this but i felt like it was fair warning for everybody.


End file.
